Home alone, say what
by Sisters of Death
Summary: puck and sabrina are left at home alone for a week, while the rest of the gang are in nicaragua. a place y'all might not know while arguing everyday, the scarlet hand pays puckabrina a little "visit." will they survive before the others arrive? find out
1. Chapter 1

Waz up sisters grimm luvers! I'm using my friend's account. Cause my computer is retarded! So this story is 4 u peoplez who luv puckabrina! And yes Puck & Sabrina are 12 yrs old.

Home alone, say what!

Sabrina P.O.V.

I woke up this morning in a real bad mood. "Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Do you know why? Because my freaking hands were handcuffed to the poles of my bed. Puck flew into my room trying not to laugh. "How is the queen of ugliness this morning?" he said. "Oh, I'm just peachy. Trying to hide the fact that my freaking hands are cuffed to my bed!" I yelled. At that moment Granny Relda walked in. "Oh my heavenly lord!" she exclaimed when she saw me. Then she shot daggers at Puck. "Now you have gone too far. Where is the key?" she said. "Oh, the key?" Puck said. "Oh, I had my chimpanzee eat it." "You what!?" I screamed. "Oh when I'm free you better run you little dirtbag." "Or what? You're going to attack me with a pillow?" "No, I'm going to rip your face off." "Oh. Well then I might take that offer about running." I just screamed. Daphne walked in sleepily. She is still sleeping in Granny's room. "Whazzabiga, WHAT THE HECK!" she said when she saw me. Then she turned to Puck. Then me. Then Puck. She was doing this for more than a minute. "Just get me out!" I finally said when I couldn't take it anymore. "Wow" she said. "You know, Puck. I think this is the funniest thing you've ever done to Sabrina." Then she collapsed on the floor laughing. "I know aren't I great.", said Puck. "Hello I'm still here." I said

Later in the morning… after Sabrina is set free and gives Puck a bloody nose.

No ones P.O.V.

"We're leaving." said Granny Relda. "WHAT!" yells Sabrina & Puck. "Where on Earth could you be possibly going, that you have to leave me and Puck here alone." says Sabrina. "All the way to Nican-nica-nica what's the place called again?" says Daphne. "Nicaragua, _libeling_" says Granny Relda. "yeah, that place." Puck interrupted, "one, that is a long word. Two, where the heck is this place?" "Down south. Waaay down south," said Granny. "Where down south, old lady!" Puck yells. "Down by southern Mexico." "Where is Mexico?" "Just forget it!" Sabrina yells. "Get back to the point. You can't leave me here with that thing!" Sabrina says pointing at Puck. "Oh, yes we can," says Relda. "We're leaving today." WHAT!" yells Sabrina & Puck. "But, but you can't!" yells Sabrina. "Once, again, yes I can," says Relda. "Daphne, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, and I are going for Everafter business." "why can't I come?" "because we need a grimm to stay in ferryport landing." "ditch uncle jake, take me!" "heeeeeyyy" uncle jake said as he walked in with everyone's suitcases. "sorry, Sabrina. This concerns Jacob." "yeah. So I'm not being ditched," said Jake. "we must be going," says Mr. canis as he walked in the room. "well, we're off!" says Granny Relda while dragging daphne along. "hey I didn't get to eat!" cries daphne. "we'll stop on the way." Sabrina and Puck are staring daggers at each other. "have fun you two. Don't get too comfortable," says daphne right before the door closes on her. Still staring at each other, Puck and Sabrina blush.

Well this is my first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. Please review to Booklover4everineternity. That is my friend's account name. chapter 2 coming soon. (I'll write it when I have time and feel like it)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoplez on fanfict. Sorry, I've been busy lately. So here is the next chapter of the story. Hope u luv it! Or else. Just kidding.

Sabrina P.O.V.

_Oh great_, I think to myself. "So," I said. "What do we do now?" Puck asked. "How should I know?" I said. "I know what you can do… women's work. Go make me a sandwich." "Do yourself, you freaking turd. I'm going up to my room." "WHAT! I am the prince of pranksters, the all mighty powerful…" "Oh put a sock in it. No one wants to hear your retarded voice." I said while going upstairs. "Fine!" Puck yelled. "I don't need a stupid sandwich from you! You might try to poison it or worse… poison it!" Then he followed me up to my room. "Get out" I said "No I'm good," he said. "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Fine, I'm going," he said. Then he muttered under his breath "Take a chill pill." Once I heard that I lunged at his back. "HEY! Get off me!" he yelled. "I turned him over and said to him, "Never tell me to take a chill pill." Then I punched him in the eye.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Puck yelled "You have issues!" "I have issues!" I screamed "Look whose talking. You're the one who's always trying to ruins someone's day!" _DING DONG! _The door bell had rung. "Who could that be?" I asked. "Maybe they forgot something." Puck suggested. "Yeah, maybe." I said. We both got up from the floor and started descending the stairs. We stopped at the door to look at each other for a brief second. Then I turned to open the door. When I did, I saw an envelope on the porch. I picked it up and opened it. When I finished reading it I gasped. "What? What is it? What does it say?" Puck asked eagerly. I read it again, this time aloud. It said,

_Hello Ms. Sabrina Grimm and Puck. We hear you were left alone at home for a week. How fortunate. Well we will be paying you a visit this week. Trust us, it might not be the friendliest visit you two have had. See you soon._

_Signed, _

_The Scarlet Hand_

At the bottom of the paper was a blood-red handprint. "What does this mean?" asked Puck. "What do you think it means" I said. "It means we're home alone and the Scarlet Hand is coming to get us sometime this week." "I knew that" Puck said. We went back inside the house. I don't know about Puck, but after reading the letter I was afraid. Very afraid. Puck and I went upstairs to our separate rooms. I went over to my bed and lay on it. _The Scarlet Hand comes to get me when I'm alone with Puck for a week,_ I thought. _This is just great. How are we going to save ourselves from them now? It's just the two of us. There is no way we can do this alone. Wait. What am I doing? I can't be bringing myself down. I should be thinking positive. What's positive about this? Oh right, nothing. _After I was done thinking I fell asleep for a while.

Puck P.O.V.

I just entered my room after receiving the horrible letter. I would have enjoyed the horrible thing if it didn't mean my death. Those Scarlet Hand goons sure know how to make a friendly letter. "Yeah right" I said aloud. I was getting bored so I decided to go ask Sabrina if she wanted to do something. I opened my door and started walking down the hall when I heard something. It was like a crash. I entered Sabrina's room and went over to her window. Just as I got there, a shadow ran into the forest. Whoever it was, they were gone now. "Strange" I said. "Who would be here?" I shook the thought away and walked over to Sabrina. She was asleep on her bed. I was deciding if I should tell her about the shadow that had gone into the forest. I decided not to, since it could have been someone lost or something. Still, I woke Sabrina up. "Sabrina" I whispered. She just mumbled a bit.

"Sabrina" I said, a bit louder this time. Still she did not wake up. I had no choice. "SABRINA!" I yelled. She screamed and fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Oops." I said. "What do you want?" she asked, while rubbing her head. "That really hurt you know." "I'm bored." I said to her. "Am I supposed to care? You woke me up to tell me you're bored." "Well, yeah." I said. "Fine," she said. "What do you want to do?" "Can we go down the hill and get something to eat? Since you don't want to do women's work." I said.

"Sure, whatever," she said. "Cool," I told her. We started going down the stairs. Sabrina went to get the money the old lady left for us. While she did that I was busy trying to tie my shoes. When she came back I gave up. "How are we going to get a ride down?" she asked me. "Hello? A fairy is standing right in front of you. Are you retarded or something?" "No. I'm just tired you little moron." I grabbed Sabrina by the waist and let my wings sprout. We flew down the hill and to the Blue Plate Special. We entered the diner and a lady took us to our table. She handed us menus and took off in another direction. "What do you want? Don't order everything because I didn't bring a lot of money." Sabrina told me. "Keep your pants on dogface. I won't order the whole menu." The waitress came back and took our orders.

"What are we going to do after this?" I asked. "Don't ask me. I'm too tired to answer," she said. "You just did answer." "No I didn't." "Yes you did." "No, I didn't" Once again, yes you did." "Oh, whatever you gasbag." Just then the lady brought our food. We ate quickly because I wanted to go to the river. Once Sabrina paid, we flew over to the river. I was skipping rocks and Sabrina was being a lazy butt. "Why don't you get off your butt and do something?" I said to her. "Fine! I'll do something!" she yelled. She got up and started toward me. When she got close enough, she pushed me into the river. Thankfully it was summer and the water wasn't freezing cold. After I got out of the water a paper airplane landed in front of Sabrina. She unfolded it and gasped for air. "What is it?" I asked. She looked up with worried eyes. "Another letter," she said a little above a whisper.

Well this is my second chapter. And again this is booklover4everineternity's friend. I will be getting my own account soon. So please review. Catch y'all l8r!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I know left y'all with a cliff hanger but I'm just being me. So finally ( I wanted to torture y'all so a waited a while) I write chapter 3. bwaaaa-hhhaaaa-hhhhhaaaaa. The real booklover4everineternity wouldn't stop nagging me about writing another chapter. She hated getting emails saying ' please write another chapter!' so yeah the story begins…

WAIT HOLD IT! FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING. Have fun reading. Ok now it begins…

Sabrina pov

"What the heck?" I said to myself. "Another letter?"

"I guess the scarlet hand love sending you letters." Puck taunted.

"Yeah, a letter for my death." I said.

"Well read it," puck said eagerly.

"Fine" I told him. This it what it said:

_Sabrina, Puck, you better be watching your backs. You never know who will be waiting to get you. So I say one thing, once we kill you it will be quick. so don't bother to struggle._

_Signed,_

_The scarlet hand_

At the bottom of the page was of course another blood-red handprint. I was even more freaked out than last time. I mean anyone could betray us. And they are definitely going to kill us. Puck flew us home after reading the letter I opened the door and walked in slowly. To tell you the truth, I was afraid someone was there.

Puck pov

i was really freaked out. Those goons know how to scare someone's sock off. At first I thought I was being punked. But now it seems that I might really die. Crazy. When I saw Sabrina really frightened I was ssssssssssooooooo tempted to hug her. ( the background peoplez: oooooooooo) but decided she might punch me. So I just asked her, " are you all right?"

"totally," she said.

"oh, okay," I told her.  
"puck can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

" yeah sure." I answered.  
"can you go put away my coat," she asked me.

"sure," I told her.

While I was putting away her coat Sabrina rounded the corner to the living room. Then all of a sudden there was a thump and a high-pitched scream. I ran to see what happened. I sighed. It was just elvis.

"sorry I'm a little paranoid" she said.

"oh right." I said.

Then the door bell rang. _Oh no I thought. Not again_. I went to the door. There hanging in front of my face was a note. It said:

_Step out and look at your house._

Sabrina and I walked out to look at the house. What we saw truly scared us now.

oh yeah peoplez did u luve it or wat? Hang on my friend is typing this next part:

LOR LOR STOP SHOWING OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: I am astonished!

FRIEND: You really shouldn't be. You know how I act.

ME: fine. Anyway I just hope y'all review. Or I'll track you down like my friend said in her profile what she would do. I'm telling y'all we are basically alike. So I will track you down.

FRIEND: Yes we are basically alike, but I'm more violent ^ _ ^

ME: whatever. Catch y'all l8r!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! Don't y'all just luv my story so far? I know I do! Okay, I'm getting a bit too cocky right here. But still, it's great. I have sumthin to say to one of my reviewers. Cookie-dough-always, for your information I like leaving cliff hangers. It is just so torturing to the crowd. Ha-ha…ha-ha…ha-ha-ha-ha-hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa! So anyway I'm just playin'. Enjoy this next chapter.

Sabrina P.O.V.

Okay I might have been scared already. But now I'm scared times infinity. The house was covered in blood-red handprints. The windows on the first floor had threats. Puck and I walked over to a window. This is what it said:

_Death is coming soon_.

Another window said:

_Once we kill you, we will be free from this prison._

Puck and I rounded the whole first floor. The threats were horrible, especially this one:

_When we kill you, we'll use your blood to cover Ferryport Landing before ruling over the worthless humans_.

When we came to the front of the house I asked Puck to fly us up to the second floor. It seemed okay. That is, until we got to my bedroom window. It had a threat more terrifying than the others. The blood-red color was darker than the ones on the first floor. I dare not say what it said. Okay I'll say it. It said:

_You Grimms are the only thing in our way. When the others come back, you and your precious fairy will be gone… and they will be the next to die. It will all start with your sister. What a shame it will be for you not to see her perish._

That's it. That's all it said. I can't let this happen. I can't just let Daphne die. I opened my window, and Puck flew me in. I can't believe what I did next. Now I've only cried once or twice in my life, but here I am crying. The crying isn't what I couldn't believe. No, when I was crying I wasn't thinking because I buried my face into Puck's chest. I couldn't help myself. I was just too broken. Then I felt Puck put his arms around me. I was about to pull away when I realized I couldn't really kept balance. After a minute or so I finally pulled away. I went over to sit on my bed; Puck went to the chair in my room. I sat there just thinking. The family only left today, and we still have a whole week without them. I was sure I wouldn't live that long, but I started getting sleepy as the last light of day crept into my room. Puck was about to walk out, but I stopped him.

"WAIT," I said to him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Um… can you maybe…stay here…only for the night?" I stuttered.

He smiled. It was a small smile, but still a smile. "Sure," he answered.

Puck had stayed the night in my room and I felt…safe.

Daphne P.O.V. (they are still in Nicaragua)

"Granny, do you think Puck and Sabrina are okay?" I asked.

"Oh if they aren't killing each other, I'll say they're all right." Granny said.

"Okay," I told her, though I'm not sure they were safe. I don't know, but I had a feeling. Not a good one either.

Puck P.O.V.

I woke up with Sabrina by my side. I had slept in her room last night, but only because she asked me too. She fell asleep quickly last night; I was watching her and the surroundings. When I was sure it was safe I walked to her bed and lay down. Then I too fell asleep. So now I had woken and went downstairs to get us something to eat. Now normally I wouldn't do this for her, but she was so terrified yesterday that I think she needs a rest. I rummaged through the fridge. I have no idea how to cook, so I looked for the foods that I wouldn't need to cook. I also looked for some normal food for Sabrina. Once I got everything I went upstairs to Sabrina's room. Right when I got there she woke up screaming. She made me jump and drop everything.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Its fine," I said while picking everything up.

"What's that you got there?" she asked.

"Uh…breakfast, I think." I told her.

"Bring it here," she said.

So I brought everything to here bed. I set everything down and she started examining it, one at a time. She just took a plain apple, some slices of bread, a pudding, and a juice box. I took everything else. We sat on her bed eating in silence. Then she spoke up.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked.

I was thinking to myself is she crazy? Has she forgotten what happened yesterday? Or did she think it was all a dream?

"Umm," I answered.

"We could go to the woods," she suggested.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Or the arcade," she said.

"Uh huh," I just answered.

Then I heard her whispering to herself.

"Or die," she said softly. Tears weld up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"We're not going to die," I said to her.

"Okay," she said.

We finished our breakfast in silence. Then we went downstairs and got ready. We went out the front door, not daring to look back at the house. I flew us to the bottom of the hill. We decided to go to the arcade. As we landed I saw a shadow moving behind a building. I didn't tell Sabrina just incase it was someone lost…again. We entered the arcade and the first thing Sabrina did was run over to the pinball machine. I was walking over to a zombie game when the front door opened. I wasn't sure but I saw a shadow moving toward the back. I think it was the same one behind the building outside…and back at the house yesterday morning. At the back of the arcade was… THE PINBALL MACHINE! I rushed over there, taking a shortcut. I found Sabrina in the middle of a game. I quickly pulled her behind a motorcycle game.

"Hey!" she complained. "I was about to beat the high score."

"I think someone's following us." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

I told her about the shadow, the one behind the building and at the house.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she scolded me.

"I thought it was just someone lost," I said.

"Well obviously it's a stalker," she said a little above a whisper.

I pulled her up and started toward the front door. We quickly exited the arcade and went through an ally. When we were have way down the ally a boy about our age appeared at the other end. We stopped; he started toward us. I quickly pulled Sabrina back the other way. Then a girl, about a couple of years older than us, appeared at the other end.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

By now the girl was walking our way. The two strangers were closing in on us fast. As they got closer I could see handprints on their chests._ Blood-red_ handprints. Sabrina moved closer to me, trembling. I held onto her and spread my wings. Now the strangers were running at us. I flew up and out of the ally.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted over the wind.

"What!" I yelled back.

"That was Hansel and Gretel!" she yelled. We both landed by the street.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said, that was Hansel and Gretel," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she answered.

"Bravo Sabrina Grimm," a voice said behind us.

"Yes, bravo indeed," said another voice.

Sabrina and I both whipped around. We dare not move for what Hansel and Gretel held in their hands would surely kill us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! How y'all doin? I'm gr8. As I type this I'm on vacation. You should be thankful that I am riting a chp on vacation. JK. This is the 5****th**** chp of my story. I'm not really sure how long it is going to be. Stuff just comes to e u know? Well in this chp I'm going to add a little fluff just for u cookie-dough-always. No offense to the rest of u but she really keeps me going. Hope u all luv it.**

Sabrina P.O.V.

Puck and I stood as still as statues. We stared at the knives Gretel had and the tiny gun Hansel had. I was scared out of my wits. I tried to back away an inch, but then I stopped.

"You move Grimm you die!" yelled Hansel.

"Hey," Puck started.

"If you talk, this knife will go through your heart," Gretel threatened.

Puck surely did not want to shut his freaking mouth.

"You guys are so stupid. I'm an Everafter, duh. I can't die. Gosh you guys are so retarded." Puck said to them.

"You must be the retarded one, because you just put Sabrina's life in much more danger," Gretel told him.

Just then I was grabbed by my hair and pulled forward. Gretel held a knife up to my neck.

"Let her go," Puck growled.

_Wow_, I thought. _Does Puck really care that much if I die?_

"Sorry, lover boy, but if we let her go we can never be free," Hansel told him.

"You know there's a whole crowd standing behind you watching. In that crowd are the cops," Puck said to them.

Hansel and Gretel took a moment to turn around. That was enough time for Puck to rushed forward and grabbed me out of Gretel's grasp. He quickly shot up into the sky we were soon flying. Then gun shots could be heard below. A bullet shot past, just inches from my face. I held on to Puck never wanting to let him go. I realized that when I was with him I felt safe. A cry of pain came from Puck. Then we both started falling. We screamed as though it would help us. We hit the ground and then started tumbling forward. When I looked up I saw we were in front of our house, except the blood-red was gone. It was as if nothing happened to the house at all. Puck helped me up and we quickly hurried into the house. After I locked the door I turned back to Puck. Blood was dripping down his arm.

"Oh, Puck," I said. "Are you all right?" I rushed to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Puck followed me. When I returned, u set the kit down, grabbed a chair and pushed Puck into it.

"Grimm, I'm fine. Honest," he assured me.

"I don't think so. You're bleeding like heck. I need to get the bullet out," I told him, as I wiped the blood away.

"I am not letting you pull the bullet out!" he yelled. He jumped out of the chair and started to run. I grabbed his shirt and set him down. He was struggling even more as I got the tweezers close to his arm.

"Stop moving or it's going to hurt even more," I told him. He tried to get away again, but instead he accidentally knocked over the chair. He fell to the floor, bringing me down with him. I fell on top of him and he just stared at me. His blue eyes were like the ocean. I quickly shook the thought away as he smiled at me. While he was distracted I took the opportunity to get the bullet out.

"OW!" he yelled. The smile on his face was gone and now a glaring face was in its place. He pushed me off of him and got up. He went to the first aid kit, took a cloth and wrapped it around his wound. I was still on the floor watching him. After he was done, he went to the living room to watch TV. I finally got up and put everything away. I came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked him. He turned to me and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever," I told him. Then I headed upstairs and into my room.

I sat there on my bed eating popcorn and reading a book. I got bored with it and went to my desk. I opened a drawer and found a control with a red button on it. I found it a couple of weeks ago and showed it to Granny. She told me to just leave it alone and never push the button. Usually when someone says not to push the red button, they eventually end up pushing it. So since Granny was gone I decided she wouldn't mind if I just pushed the button now. So I pushed it and the wall slowly slid open next to the desk. I looked inside and found a staircase going down. I figured it would lead downstairs, but it didn't hurt to look. I quickly chugged down the rest of my soda and grabbed the popcorn bowl. I also grabbed a flashlight that was on the desk. I turned it on and started down the stairs. When I was at the bottom there was a door.i set the popcorn bowl down and went inside. I headed into the room and shined the light on a figure. I dropped the flashlight and screamed.

Puck P.O.V.

I heard Sabrina scream and dropped the remote. As I flew upstairs I though to myself_ it sounded like it came from below._ As I entered her room she was gone. Then I saw the stairs leading down. I flew down them and slammed into something. I fell into the stairs and popcorn flew everywhere. I realized I slammed into a door. I opened the door and went inside. Sabrina was there in the corner. She was playing cards…with Red Riding Hood.

"Hi," she said to me.

"What…but…you…scream…Red?" I stuttered.

"Oh, dud you hear the scream? That was only because Red surprised me," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, but now we're playing go fish," said Red.

"I thought you were in danger," I said.

"How romantic!" Red squealed.

"Wait a minute. Red were you here ever since they left yesterday?" I asked her.

"Mmm, hmm," she said.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Sabrina told me. Then she turned to Red. "Where are we anyway?"

"In the basement," she replied.

"We have a basement?" I asked.

"Yup," Red answered.

"Cool," Sabrina replied.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" I asked.

"Fine," Sabrina and Red said together.

We all headed upstairs and back into Sabrina's room. Sabrina and I gasped. On her floor was a blood-red handprint.

"What?" Red asked.

"Helloo. Mark of the Scarlet Hand on my floor." Sabrina said to her.

"Oh," Red replied.

"I think someone came into the house while we were in the basement," I told them.

"Maybe we're better off in the basement?" questioned Red.

"Well, I think we're better off out of the house," Sabrina told us she started out the room.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"What?" she asked.

"They might want us to go outside," I told her. I went to Canis's room and opened the curtain. Sabrina looked out the window. Some Scarlet Hand freaks were behind some bushes. She turned away from the window and smiled at me.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked.

"I'm the trickster King. I know these things," I said. I could feel myself blush at her words

"So what do we do?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

Just then something crashed through the window. The room started to fill with smoke. I felt light-headed and fell to the floor. I saw Sabrina and Red fall also. I had one thought left before I went unconscious. _I hope I live to tell Sabrina how I feel about her._

**Isn't it sweet? Well I don't know about you but I luv it! So y'all better review. I have people u know. Scarlet Hand people. Bwwaaaa-hhhhhaaaaaa-hahhhha-hhhhhaaaaaaaaa!**

**JK. But seriously, plz review! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! I can't believe I made Hansel and Gretel have guns and knives. I even scared myself. I was terrified about what was going to happen. Weird, isn't it? I just want to say hi to someone. She probably knows that I'm talking about her. "Hi, Jabberwocky! You almost killed me!" okay so are you ready 4 it...of course you are!?**

Red P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in a jail cell. At least that was what it looked like to me. Although in jail they don't have people handcuffed to the ceiling. Yup, that was my position at the moment. It's very uncomfortable because I need to scratch my nose really badly! The sun was shining through a window. It must be morning, because before I knocked out it was close to night time. I saw Sabrina and Puck hanging beside me. They were handcuffed together and were still asleep from the smoke. A man came to the cell door, opened it, and tossed in something mushy and gray.

"How was your nap, Ms. Hood?" he asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

That's when I noticed he was with the Scarlet Hand. He had a very bright red handprint on his chest. My lips started to quiver in fear. I had the courage to ask a question before he left.

"How am I supposed to get the…" I stared at the mushy gray thingy. "…food?" I finished.

"I don't know. Figure out a way," he told me. Then he walked away laughing the most horrible laugh I've ever heard.

I just hung there staring at the cell in front of me. It was empty and looked like it needed a cleaning. That's when Puck woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"In a jail cell," I answered. That woke him up.

"A jail cell?!" he yelled.

"Uh huh," I told him.

"That's diabolical! I'm the Trickster King! I get away with everything. I've never once been caught! Now here I am, caught, in a jail cell," he was shouting.

That's when he noticed Sabrina was handcuffed to him.

"Why are you separated from us?" he asked me in a weird voice.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who cuffed us," I told him.

"How do I know? You might be working with them. You weren't long ago," he argued.

"I was forced," I said. Now he was making me a little angry.

"You were a crazy person! How do I know you're still not crazy?" he asked, now yelling.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. I was shocked myself. I only yelled when I was… ill. _I wasn't crazy_ I thought_. I was just sick. _I turned away from Puck. That's when I heard the chains break. I fell down flat on my face.

"Hey, I want to get out too," complained Puck.

I ignored him, looking for a way out. All I saw was the cell door, two beds, a sink, and the window. I went over to the bowl of gray mush and picked it up. Then I walked over to the bed and sat down. I took a little mush and licked it. I scrunched up my face. It tasted horrible. I was about to throw it on the floor when I remembered puck would eat anything. So I just left it on the bed. That's when Puck's chain broke. The other hand was still cuffed to Sabrina, so he hung there with one arm up. The chain probably couldn't take it anymore, because a few minutes passed and it broke. Now Sabrina was the only one left hanging. I sighed. _I wouldn't be here right now if Sabrina hadn't found the basement_ I thought. I was bored so I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

Sabrina P.O.V. (dream)

"Hi Sabrina," Puck said to me.

I giggled. He was so cute when he said hi to me.

"Sabrina?" he asked.

I giggled again. He was so cute when he said my name.

"Whatever," he said.

I started giggling nonstop. He was so cute when he was annoyed by me.

Puck P.O.V.

I looked over at Sabrina. _What was going on in her head_? I thought. She was giggling and all. It was weird. Then she woke up laughing like she heard the funniest thing ever. When she gained control she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a jail cell," Red and I said in unison.

"Oh," she replied.

"Yeah, those Scarlet Hand turds are pretty good at capturing people," I told her.

"Amazing," she said like it wasn't really amazing.

"It is amazing they can catch the handsome Trickster King," I told her. "I mean they just envy my looks. I can't get any handsomer than this. Okay maybe I can, but still."

"Oh put a sock in it you bucket of turd," Sabrina said.

"Stop fighting, please," Red said. "You're giving me a headache."

"Fine but…" I started.

A man had walked up to the jail cell.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey," we all said lazily.

"How did you get down?" he yelled.

"The chains broke," Red said like a little baby.

"I knew they wouldn't hold," the guy said to himself.

"woopdie-doo," I said.

"You kids are coming with me!" he yelled again.

He opened the door and pulled us out one by one. He handcuffed us all together, Sabrina being in the front. He pulled on her hair and she screamed.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What is it fairy? Afraid I might hurt your precious Sabrina?" he questioned.

I blushed like mad. How did he know? Is it that obvious? I kept quiet because the answer would be stupid.

Still holding onto Sabrina's hair he pulled us down the hall. He dragged us all the way outside, until he reached a car. He opened the trunk and pushed us into it. It was a tight squeeze, but still comfortable.

"Sabrina," Red said quietly.

"Yeah," I heard Sabrina answer.

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

I wanted to say I was scared as well, but I thought about it. Sabrina would probably laugh at me. She would be thinking _how could Puck be scared? Doesn't he call himself a villain?_ I know I would be laughing if a villain chickened out. So I kept quiet. I was so bored that I decided to take a nap.

Sabrina P.O.V.

Puck was asleep. Even though I couldn't see him I could hear him snoring. The ride in the trunk was very rough. I didn't enjoy it at all. _Why do the bad things always happen to me _I thought. Just then the car stopped. I heard footsteps walking toward the back of the car. Suddenly the trunk opened and my hair was pulled.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Keep it up girly and you'll pay the consequences," the freaky looking man said.

I shut my mouth and everyone was pulled out. I noticed we were at the mayor's house. That meant the Queen of Hearts was here.

"Why are we here?" Puck asked.

"Shut up!" the man yelled.

"Fine," muttered Puck.

The man opened the door to a horrifying sight. I looked away for it was too awful. I thought I might puke. The man let go of my hair and I moved closer to Puck. I looked up once more at the figure. I wondered if I was to receive the same treatment.

**Dn't u luv it! Dn't u luve it! I know I do! I was thinking if I should make a sequel after I finish this. So if u wants a sequel I have one word. Review review REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Crap! I hate leaving cliff hangers! SIKE! I luv it! So I want to say to cookie-dough-always that u r awesome. Sorry it's true. And if u really wants 2 hav a sequel I need u 2 say so in ur reviews. DUH! JK. So anyway the horrifying thing Sabrina saw. Dun. DUn. DUN!!!!!! Mmmmmmuuuaaaaaa-hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa-hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa-hhhhaaaaaaaa!**

***cough*. Sorry, went a little crazy there. So anyway where was I? Oh, yes. The horrifying thing…u'll hav 2 wait. Dn't wury. It's coming rite now. … Wait! Plz plz plz pplllzzzz, review ;) ok now! ACTION!**

Sabrina P.O.V.

The horrifying sight was ex-mayor charming. He was beat to the bone practically. You could barely recognize him. His face was drenched in blood and he was bruised from head-to-toe. I put my face into Puck's chest. It was too awful to look at any longer. I felt Puck wrap his arms around me and back away a step. I looked to Red, who reached into her pocket. She pulled out the ring she used back when she was crazy. She used it to escape when Puck and I were in the asylum. I saw her slip it on her finger and whisper something.

"Hey!" Mayor Heart shouted.

She had come out of nowhere.

"She has a magic ring!" she continued pointing to Red.

Two large playing cards ran forward and tried to grab her, but it was too late. Red disappeared into thin air. I couldn't believe little Red left the rest of us here to die and save herself. Just then Charming vanished as well. Soon I was back at the house in the living room. I was still holding on to Puck. I quickly pulled away and walked over to Charming.

"He looks awful," I said out loud.

"Yeah, we should help him," Puck suggested.

I ran to get the first aid kit. When I came back Red snatched the case out of my hands and Ran to Charming. She opened the case and got to work right away.

"Red, how did you get your ring back," I questioned.

"Relda gave it back to me saying I can only use it for good uses," she replied while working.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" I asked.

"She told me," Puck spoke up.

"What?" I was really confused.

"Yeah, she told Marshmallow, too," he continued.

"Why wasn't I ever told?" I asked him.

"The old lady said we couldn't tell you. She said you might take it, not trusting Red with its power," he answered.

"That's crazy!" I told him.

"Hey, those are her words," he replied.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _Why can't Granny trust me?_ I questioned. I was deep in thought when I heard a THUMP outside. I wondered if anyone else heard it. I walked out the back door. I turned the corner of the house and saw a little bird with a hurt wing. I thought I could take care of it. I picked it up and walked inside.

No P.O.V.

When Sabrina went in, she didn't know the hurt bird was a trap. Right when she went inside a figure jumped out from behind the bushes. The figure brushed Sabrina's shirt, but missed. Sabrina didn't feel it and closed the door behind her. The figure fell to the floor. It got up and brushed the dirt off.

"One day Sabrina Grimm, one day I will get you and you will die before my eyes," said the figure.

Then it walked away into the forest.

Puck P.O.V.

"What's that ugly?" I asked Sabrina when she walked in.

"A bird," she replied.

"Cool, it is dead?" I asked eagerly.

"No!" she yelled.

She walked over to the first aid kit and grabbed a bandage. She wrapped the bird's wing and tied a knot. I went to the living room and sat on the floor. A damaged Charming was on the sofa. Red had done a pretty good job cleaning him up. He looked 10 times better than when we saw him. And when Sabrina saw him she cuddled up to me. Not that I enjoyed! Cause I didn't. Nope, not even a little.

I walked over to the back window. When Sabrina came in I heard something like a person fall. I thought I was imagining it, but it sounded so real. I decided to shake it off.

I told Sabrina I was going out for a walk. All she said was "uh huh." So I went out through the back door. I walked into the forest wandering the land. All of a sudden a hand was over my mouth. I was spun around and kissed. When I saw who I was kissing I pushed them off of me.

"MOTH!" I shouted.

"Puck my darling, now we can be together!" Moth said.

She reached for me again but I stepped back.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for two reasons. One to get revenge on that Sabrina Grimm, and two to come so you can take me as your wife!" she shouted.

"Okay, ew! I will never take you as my wife," I said.

"Oh of course, you're in love with the Grimm girl. I'm talking about that ratty haired, bad looking Grimm girl!" she cried.

"She's better looking than you! You're no good looking at all!" I screamed.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed in rage.

She started toward me with glaring eyes. I backed away bumping into something. I spun around and saw Sabrina staring at Moth. So Moth was glaring at Sabrina. I moved closer to Sabrina. She stepped closer to me as well. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Let go of my Puck you filthy human!" moth screamed. "You stole him from me and now you will die. I will enjoy watching your death," she sneered.

"You never had Puck in the first place," Sabrina said as she steps forward.

"True," I said.

"SHUT UP!" they screamed in unison.

I backed up. Moth lunged at Sabrina. She started pulling her hair. I was a good thing Sabrina was an excellent fighter. She gave Moth a right hook while she was down. Moth rolled onto the floor. Sabrina got up, pulled Moth up, and gave her the bloodiest nose I've ever seen. Moth stumbled back a bit.

"That's it!" she screamed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun. She pointed it right at Sabrina's heart.

"I' m not waiting any longer! The Scarlet Hand said for me to bring you to them then Puck would be mine! I'd rather kill you myself and that's what I'm going to do!" she yelled in rage.

She pulled the trigger and a bullet shot forward.

**So did you like the chapter? U hav to wait 2 c wat will happen nxt. Moth has returned! Oh crap! (hhhaaaa-hhhhaaaaa-hhhhaaaaa-hhhhaaaaaaaa!) I can't believe I did that. Hilarious. Okay I'm done. Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh okay review ha-ha-ha-ha. Plz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do people even read what is in the bold these days? I mean they give information too u knows. I just hav 1 thing 2 say, IF U WANT A SEQUEL SAY IT IN UR REVIEWS! IF U DN'T SAY I WON'T KNOW IF Y'ALL WANT 1! SO LET ME KNOW! JK. But seriously I need 2 know if u want a sequel. Bye!**

Puck P.O.V.

As the bullet shot forward a person flew in front of Sabrina. A horrible cry came from Sabrina's rescuer and they fell to the floor.

"What the… you son of a turd… you…" Moth stammered. Her face was as red as a tomato. She had the one of the most evil glares I've ever seen. She let her wings sprout and flew away angrily. Sabrina and I stared at the place Moth just stood. Then Sabrina walked over to her savior. I noticed it was a boy who saved her. She knelt down beside him and looked at his face.

"Hi," he said.

Wait a minute. I've heard that voice before.

"Hi," said Sabrina.

I walked over to Sabrina and pulled her away from him.

"Puck what is wrong with you?" she asked.

I just stood there glaring at the figure on the ground. He got up and brushed himself off, then looked at us. When he saw me he had a shocked expression, then his face turned into a smile.

"Pan," I sneered.

"Puck," he said to me.

"Wait, hold it! You're Peter Pan?" Sabrina asked pointing at Peter.

"The one and only," he said giving her a smile.

Sabrina blushed and looked to me. Her blush disappeared after she saw the disapproved face I had on.

"Puck?" she asked.

I stood there looking at peter like he was a rat. Well, he was a rat, a big, fat, hideous, rat. Sabrina walked over to Pan and looked at him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked him.

I knew where this was going.

"No. I now know I'm stuck here without a place to stay," he responded.

I stepped close to Sabrina.

"You could stay with us then," she offered.

"Really?" he asked at the same time I said, "NO!"

Sabrina gave me a look that said _shut up or you're dead._

"I mean, really Sabrina. We have to take care of Red, not have a distraction around," I said while looking at Peter.

"We have plenty of room, Puck," she said.

"Where is he going to stay?" I asked. "Red has the basement; he will definitely not be staying with you in your room, my room is too precious to have anyone except you, Marshmallow, Canis, or the old lady in it, Charming is on the couch, Canis's room off limits, and I'm sure the old lady doesn't want anyone sleeping in her room. See we have no room," I concluded to her.

"Well, that is true," she admitted.

_Yes,_ I thought to myself.

"I could sleep in a closet, or on the living room floor," Peter suggested.

"Perfect," said Sabrina smiling.

We all started heading back to the house. Just as we got in there Red came to the kitchen.

"Sabrina, I'm hungry," complained Red.

"I'll go the grocery store right now and buy something," Sabrina assured her.

"Okay," said Red. Then she skipped to the living room.

"You can't go to the store by yourself. People are after you," I told her.

"I never said I was going alone, gasbag," she commented.

"Whatever, booger breath," I said.

"Fine, stinkpot," she shout back.

"Dogface."

"Bug-eyed."

"Armpit."  
"Stinky, much, covered toad."

"_Ugly_, stinky, much, covered toad face."

"Please stop fighting," Peter interrupted.

We both turned to looked at him.

"I'll be happy to assist you at the store," he offered.

Sabrina blushed.

"Wonderful," she said smiling.

"Ew," I said. "You can't go with him alone you know."

'You're not the boss of me," she declared.

"I'm older," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

Sabrina went to get her coat out of the closet.

"Are you two dating?" Pan asked me.

"No, way," I said.

"Really?" he said curiously. He smiled to himself.

"We were though," I lied.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we're just in an argument at the moment. We always get back together, though," I told him.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed.

"Okay Peter let's go," Sabrina said as she walked in. "puck, take care of Red and Charming while we're gone."

"Whatever," I said walking to the living room.

I heard Sabrina and Pan leave the house, shutting the front door.

Uncle Jake P.O.V. (still in Nicaragua)

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" I yelled.

"Get back here you little maggot!" a troll yelled behind me.

"Jacob, run!" yelled my mother.

"Uncle Jake!" yelled Daphne.

I spun around, pointing a wand at the troll. He turned into a tiny troll, only stand up to my knee. He spun around and starting running.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he yelled as I chased after him.

Sabrina P.O.V.

As Peter flew me down to the store I held onto him. we landed safely in front of the store. The store was only a block from where Hansel and Gretel attacked. Peter must have read my mind because he said,

"Don't worry. If someone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you," he said in a dreamy voice.

Now that I see him really close I notice how cute he is. His hair was like Puck's, blond. He had green eyes, though. He was way cleaner than Puck. He was pretty cute.

"Cool," was all I said.

We headed into the store. It took time to buy things, but we got done.

**(I dn't want 2 go through the whole shopping 4 food thing)**

We exited the store and flew off toward home. At least that's where I thought we were going. Peter took me to a park at the bottom of the hill our house sits upon.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you Sabrina," Peter responded.

I blushed.

"Cool," I said.

"Are you and Puck dating?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What? No way. Never in a million years," had I told him.

"Puck said you two were dating a while back," he answered.

"Well, he lied," I told him.

"Cool," he said leaning in.

I had no idea what he was doing. I just met him and nw he's about to kiss me. This kid goes fast. He leaned in ever so close. When his lips almost reached mine he yelled and fell over. I just stared at him in shock. A bunch of paint was on his arm. I looked over to wear the paint came from. Puck was hovering off the ground, holding a paintball gun in his hand. Red was standing right beside him looking at Peter. I looked back down at the paintball that shot Peter. Then I started laughing. Peter looked up and over to Puck. Puck flew over to us, Red following. I was still laughing when they arrived. Puck and Red started laughing as well.

"You don't honestly think that was funny," he asked me after I gained control.

"Of course it was," I said.

"Hysterical," Puck and Red said in unison.

Peter turned a bright pink.

"Don't worry. You would probably be laughing if it were me," I told him.

"No, I would be mad at Puck for hurting you," he said.

Puck stopped laughing. So did Red. Puck was glaring at Peter. Was he jealous or something? No, he couldn't be.

"You would?" I asked.

"Yes," he said smiling.

I blushed. His smile was so warm.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Me too," said Red.

"I'm not," chimed in Puck.

"Thanks," Peter said ignoring Puck.

We all flew home after that. Puck insisted he fly me home as to saying he has known me longer. So Peter flew Red home, while I was in Puck's arms. When we got home Red forgot all about eating and went to the basement. Peter grabbed a pillow off the couch and lay on the floor. Puck and I headed upstairs. I went into my room finding the wall was closed. I went to my window and saw two yellow eyes in the woods.

"Puck," I called, hoping he didn't go into his room already.

He appeared in the doorway leaning against the wall.

"Yeah?" he said sleepily.

"Could you, maybe stay the night in my room? Just once more," I asked.

He smiled. His smile was comforting and warm, Peter's was just warm.

"Sure," he replied.

I went to my bed to lay down on it. Puck walked over and lied down next to me. We both fell asleep quickly.

***

I woke up in the middle of the night. Puck had his arm around me still sleeping. I move his arm and looked at the clock, 2 in the morning. A shadow was two be seen moving outside my bedroom door. I gasped and grabbed Puck's arm. He had awake and sat up.

"What's that," I whispered.

He looked over at the doorway. Now two shadows were moving down the hall headed toward the room that had the magic mirror in it.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

He opened his arms and I moved closer to him. we heard whispering coming from the end of the hall. The sound of a doorknob chattering broke the silence. More whispering was heard. Suddenly one of the shadows started toward my room. When the lights turned on, a boy stood before us. I gasped in horror. On his chest was a blood-red handprint.

**Omg! Did u like it? Well I have to say I saw cookie-dough-always' profile page thingy. How sweet of u 2 put my story on your #2 favorite, u r so awesome. So once again if u wants 2 hav a sequel plz say so in your reviews. Bye y'all! I'll rite soon. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why do I like pizza? Who is the person that walks me home every Monday? Why did I just type that question? Who is the boy standing in the doorway? Why did Sabrina gasp? Why doesn't Puck admit his luv 4 her? His he shy? His he afraid? His he… gay? JK! U will find out all the answers to these questions in this next chp. Except the questions about Puck.**

Puck P.O.V.

"Pan!" I yelled.

"What?" he questioned.

"Don't be stupid. We can see the red handprint. You're one of them," Sabrina said.

"One of who?" he asked.

"THE SCARLET HAND!" Sabrina and I yelled in unison.

"Scarlet what?" he asked.

"Wow, you really are a moron," I said.

This kid looked really crazy! His hair was no longer perfect. It was all over the place in fact. His shirt looked like someone beat him up. I would have loved to see that. Any who, the red handprint was speared. Almost like it was forced on him.

"I'm not part of anything," he said.

"Why are you wearing the mark of them?" Sabrina questioned.

"This?" he asked looking at the red mark. "I was sleeping when I heard something. I went to investigate when I was attacked. Some crazy girl had her hand drenched with the red. She marked it on my chest and she smeared it," he answered.

"Was this the girl that shot the bullet at Sabrina, but you had to be the retarded hero and save her?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah I think so," he answered.

"Moth," Sabrina said.

"Who was in the hallway with you?" I asked.

"I think it was the crazy girl. She broke the doorknob to the room at the end of the hall. I tried to stop her, but she went in too fast. I came to tell you guys. By the way, Puck, why are you in here with Sabrina anyway?" he asked.

I started to blush uncontrollably. I forgot I was with her here.

"I…uh…was…protecting…room…Sabrina," I stammered.

Sabrina smiled and blushed. Why was she blushing? I'm the one who can't answer the stupid question.

"Cool," Peter said.

"Why don't we go stop Moth?" Sabrina suggested.

"Right," I said.

I jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. I turned to Sabrina.

"Are you coming?" I asked her.

She stared into space for a while. Why do people do that? It's just a waste of time. Since when did I start caring about time? That's really retarded of me to…

"Puck?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah I heard you loud and clear."

"What did I say?"

"Uh"

"Didn't think so, I said I'm going with you and Peter."

"Right, let's go."

"I've always looked forward to an adventure," Peter chimed in.

"Great," I said, making it sound like it wasn't great at all.

Sabrina got out of the bed and walked out the door. I grabbed her hand and we started toward Mirror's room. Peter was trailing along behind us. I hope he is one of the bad guys. I could prove to Sabrina he was one all along. By now we reached the door. I saw the remains of the doorknob on the floor. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. A giant mirror was on the near wall. I did what people thought might be impossible. I walked into the mirror and entered through the Hall of Wonders. What I saw was horrible. Horribly repulsive I mean at that.

Moth P.O.V. (u suck!)

I was just adding a little touch to the big thingy with the doors. A picture of my husband, Puck, lied before my eyes. Apparently he just walked in when I was standing up a Puck standee. I smiled at him, knowing he would take me as his wife. Not the Grimm girl. She is so overrated, ugly, AND HAS A HEAD OF CRAP!

Sabrina P.O.V.

Okay a little weird. Moth was putting up a Puck standee. Scary. She is obsessed. I mean like really head over heels obsessed. She still thinks she will marry Puck. Man, what a retard. Well she has really gone over board.

"Aahh!" Moth screamed.

"Ah?" all three of us questioned.

"Let go of my Puck's hand, you filthy little rodent!" she screamed.

"One you little turd ball, he's not your Puck. Two, I'm the filthy rodent? Have you looked in the mirror? Three, you're going down this time!" I yelled.

I must have been crazy because I stole Puck's paintball gun and shot a paintball at Moth. She fell to the ground. While she was down, I took the time to grab a glass plate, with a picture of Puck on it, and smash it on her head. She crumpled down and lay still.

"WHAT!" I yelled like they do in movies when someone wins a fight.

Moth groaned. I walked over to Puck while Peter stepped up to Moth. He grabbed her arms and lifted her up. He dragged her to a nearby door and pushed her in. he then locked the door.

"Impressive," I complimented him.

"Thanks," he said while blushing.

We all exited the Hall of Wonders and headed to our places. Puck and I going to my room, and Peter going downstairs. I crawled into my bed and quickly fell asleep. This time Puck was in the chair beside me. I had the most horrible nightmare that night.

Sabrina P.O.V. (nightmare)

"Prepare to die Sabrina Grimm," Nottingham said to me.

He grabbed me by my neck and started choking me. He had already finished off Puck and Peter. I didn't even get to be good friends with Peter. Puck…I couldn't even think about him. When he died right before my eyes I was broken. It felt like a part of me was gone. Sure he was a little brat and he pulled the most horrible pranks, but I think I might like him. Who knows maybe even love him? So as I was dying I was thinking of the things that could have been. Then I started fading into death. All my surroundings were disappearing. I would never see the world again. Daphne would be all alone. Granny would be heart broken. At that last thought I was gone. Forever.

Puck P.O.V.

I woke up to the screaming of Sabrina Grimm. Don't get me wrong it was beautiful screaming, but still, screaming. Wait did I just say Sabrina's screaming was beautiful? Oh, man. I didn't mean it! Not a word. So I woke up to her screaming. When I looked at her she had her hands around her neck.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"No, it's nothing. Just a nightmare," she answered breathing heavily.

"Oh," I responded.

She looked at the wall for a few minutes, and then got out of bed.

"Why do you sleep in your clothes?" I asked, noticing something odd. Every time she asked me to sleep in her room she never changed.

"You really have to ask that question?" she asked.

"No, but I want to know," I told her.

"It's because I don't want you to see me change, so I don't," she answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I just sat there thinking of what she said. It made sense I guessed. So I just let the subject hang there.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"What?" I said like I was confused.

"You never listen. I said I'm going downstairs. Do you want to come with me?" she said.

"Uh…sure," I replied.

We both headed downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen, while Sabrina found the secret trap door leading to the basement. I rummaged through the fridge and found some, as Sabrina likes to call it, normal food. Food is food! What's the difference? I got the milk out and set it on the counter. I went to the cupboard and found some Corn Pops. _I can't believe I'm making my own food. Sabrina should be doing the work for me. _ I thought to myself. I finished making breakfast for myself and went to the table. I sat down and started eating. Sabrina came up with Red by her side.

"Are Peter and Charming still asleep?" Sabrina asked.

"No clue," I said with a mouthful of Corn Pops. Some fell out of my mouth.

"Gross," commented Red.

"Anyway…why didn't you check on them?" Sabrina continued.

"Peter is my enemy so why would I check on him?" I asked.

Sabrina left the question hanging with a disapproved look on her face.

"Fine," I gave in, getting up and heading to the living room.

Both Peter and Charming were still asleep on the ground. I headed back to the table and sat down.

"They're fine," I said.

"Good," Sabrina replied. Then she turned to Red, "Do you want cereal?"

"Sure," answered Red.

They both headed into the kitchen. I sat there finishing my breakfast. When I was done I went into the kitchen. After Sabrina made me wash my bowl I went into the living room and sat on the floor. I had thought of a wonderful prank to pull on Pan. I leaned over him opening my mouth to let out a burp.

"PUCK!" I heard someone yell my name I looked up and saw Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"None of your business," I said.

I went over to the TV and grabbed the remote. I flipped through channels still amazed at the magical thing. I got bored and fell asleep.

Peter P.O.V.

Puck was asleep on the floor for the whole afternoon. In that time I hung out with Sabrina. She was okay I guess, but I had a mission. I couldn't dilly-dally with her. I had something planned for her. We didn't hand out alone thought. Her friend Red came along as well. We didn't do much. Just wander the woods, stop by the ice cream shop, head to the park, play hide and seek, see who could win in an arm wrestle, me or Sabrina. I lost feeling embarrassed. We also watched a movie on something called a TV. It wasn't a lot but it was fun. When Sabrina went to the kitchen to find dinner Puck finally woke up.

"What's cooking?" he asked.

"No idea," I told him.

He just sneered and walked into the kitchen where Sabrina was. I watched him go in and turned to Little Red who was sitting in front of me.

"So," I said.

"So what?" she asked.

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"A new red outfit," she relied.

"Cool," I said while getting up.

I headed into the kitchen at a rather unsafe moment. Sabrina grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and shot it and Puck. He blocked it with a frying pan. She grabbed the paintball gun and pointed at Puck. She shot one paintball on his stomach. She shot another.

"AAAHHH!" Puck yelled.

He fell to the ground moaning. Sabrina smiled knowing she got her target. Let's just say the paintball hit where it hurt the guy the most.

"You suck," Puck moaned.

"Cool," Sabrina replied as she turned to me.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed," I told her.

"Oh, okay," she replied.

I headed into the living room once again. I sat down and grabbed a pillow. Then I lie on the floor and fell asleep. Today was actually peaceful, no Scarlet Hand nonsense. When are they going to attack? Will it be soon? I will have to wait and find out.

Sabrina P.O.V.

I went to bed early last night. For some reason the Scarlet Hand didn't mess with us either. Something was up. I don't know what, but I have a feeling. I got out of bed. Since the family left I woke up to my room alone. I didn't need Puck in my room after all. I actually changed into pajamas, too. I got up and walked up to my closet. A knock came from my door.

"Sabrina is you up?" Puck asked in a weird voice.

"Yeah, just getting dressed," I answered taking a pair of Hollister jeans out of my closet.

"Okay, meet you downstairs," he said.

Then I heard his footsteps walking down the stairs. I pulled on my jeans and grabbed a shirt out of my closet. I quickly put that on and knelt down looking under my bed for my shoes. Once I found them both I stood up and standing in front of me was Nottingham.

"Grimm," was all he said before he grabbed me by neck.

He pulled me toward and open window. I really need to remember to lock that. Nottingham took a bandana that was on my desk and wrapped it around my mouth then he threw me out the window. I closed my eyes hoping this was how I would die. Instead I was caught and I could feel my hands and feet were being tied. I opened my eyes and saw that the Beast had caught me. Now two hobbits were tying me up. I struggled to kick them away, but they pushed me down on the ground. I fell feeling light-headed. When the hobbits were done Nottingham grabbed me by my legs and started dragging me to his police car. I didn't even see him jump from the window.

"Hurry, up. We don't want the fairy noticing she's gone before we have a chance to escape. Pan will not be in the way," Nottingham said to others.

"Yes, Nottingham," they replied in unison.

We reached the car and Nottingham opened the trunk. _Not the trunk again,_ I thought. Still I was forced into the trunk once again. Nottingham smiled an ugly smile before closing the trunk. The car started and I could feel the speed Nottingham was putting into the drive. My head kept banging against the trunk door. On the thirteenth bang I fell unconscious.

Puck P.O.V.

"Oh shoot," said Pan. "Uh, I got to go."

"Whatever," I said.

Pan rushed out the front door faster than…the fastest thing on Earth. What was up with that kid? Sabrina was sure taking a long time getting dressed. I went up to her room and turned the knob. The door wouldn't move. I pushed even harder. It opened some and I looked inside and saw the desk was blocking the door. I kept pushing until I could get in. Once I got in I looked around. Next to a picture of Sabrina hanging on the wall was a blood-red handprint. I noticed the window was open. Was Peter part of Sabrina's capture? He was in a hurry to leave. I rushed to the window. I took out my flute and blew some notes. My minions (pixies) appeared.

"Minions, I need you to track down Sabrina Grimm," I ordered them.

One of them buzzed.

"Do not question why. I am your king, now go!" I told them.

All of them flew away in search of Sabrina. I jumped out of the window and let my wings spread. I started flying to all the places we have seen the Scarlet Hand I the past. I don't know if I would be able to find Sabrina. I'll have to search high and low. Her life depends on it. If I don't find her I'm screwed. The family trusts me to protect her and I can't let them down. I know I'm the Trickster King but this is an emergency. I flew the rest of the morning only stopping once to eat. I flew and flew finally spotting the police car coming to a stop near a building on the other side of Ferryport Landing. I flew into a tree making sure to keep myself hidden. Nottingham opened the trunk revealing Sabrina tied up, mouthed wrapped in a bandana. The Beast grabbed Sabrina and lifted her up on his shoulders. She kicked and tried to scream. She was struggling trying to get out. She had no luck. Two hobbits climbed up on top of Sabrina and started jumping on her. Soon everyone entered the building leaving the place silent. Just as I was about to step out of the tree a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Not so fast Puck," a voice said behind me.

I knew that voice. It was very familiar. The one who spoke turned me around and knocked me out unconscious.

**Boom baby! Was this good or what? It was long, but good. Oh and thx y'all 4 putting in your reviews that you would like a sequel. I will start riting it rite after I finish this story. I think I might have one more chp after this. I'm not sure. So I feel good now that I'm done with this chp. I just had so many ideas. I like the hobbits. I almost accidently typed hobos. Whoops. So I'll catch y'all l8r? okay bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. I looked at the review, end my friend says she has been getting e-mails about if I'm from Texas. Sorry, no I'm not. I just like 2 use the word y'all. I even luv 2 type it. It looks kool. So anyway, cough-dough-always, darling, I understand about the h.w. (short 4 homework) thing. Sumtimes it evne gets in the way of my riting. I can't stand it when my mom says 'h.w 1****st****, then u can rite your stories'. sheesh, I mean seriously does she know how important this story is 2 me, and my readers? I dn't think so. So plz enjoy this chp. I think it might be the last of the story.**

Sabrina P.O.V.

I was in a room locked up all alone. They untied me and shoved me into this room. Not without a fight though. I destroyed those two hobbits. Not literally though. Earlier I tried to go to the only window and climb out, but a troll was keeping guard. I had to make up a lame excuse for opening the window. My lame excuse was I needed "a little fresh air". How many times have people heard that before? So now I sat here waiting…and waiting…and waiting…still waiting. BOOM! The door burst open. Peter had Puck in his arms and threw him in. Peter just gave me an evil smile.

"You?" I asked.

Peter stepped into the room and closed.

"Surprised? I guess you would be. You were falling into my spell," he said.

"What spell did you put on me? What magic did you use?" I asked my voice cracking just a bit.

"I didn't use any magic, dear. You can totally tell you wanted me to be best friends with you. All I did was act like a good little boy," he answered.

"I trusted you," I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes, but Puck didn't. You should have listened to him. He knew I wasn't a good boy. He tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen," he said.

He pretended to cry. "So sad," he said stupidly.

My anger was rising now. I could feel my face turning red.

"Is Sabrina about to throw a temper tantrum?" Peter asked.

"I don't throw tantrums," I said through clenched teeth.

Peter stepped close to my face.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

He stepped back a step.

"Let me look through my options," I said pretending to look like I was about to start thinking.

Before I could do that I brought my fist to Peter's face. He fell back on the ground and wiped some blood away.

"Impressive," he said.

He got up and started walking toward me. I was ready to punch him again. I let my fist swing, but this time he blocked it. As I swung at the air Peter grabbed my arm and put it behind m y back. He started running toward the wall with me in front. I knew he was about to make me crash into it, so I did the one thing I thought of. I kicked him in the…okay I'll say it. I kicked him in the balls! There I said it. It was gross but I did it. He cried out like a little girl and hunched over. I smiled and turned to grabbed something I could smash on his head. When I turned around a fist hit me. I fell back and looked up. Peter punched me. He actually punched me. I watched as Peter was spun around. Puck.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never hit a lady?" Puck asked.

He then socked Peter in the face. Peter crumpled down to the ground. I smiled. I had to give him credit. That was an amazing punch. Puck walked over and helped me up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"I came to save you," he said blushing.

"Really?" I asked. Now I was getting nervous.

"Really," he said.

"Cool."

"Very cool."

He started leaning in. I thought to myself,_okay kissing Puck would be fine I guess. I've known him longer._ I started leaning in as well. We both leaned in, ready to kiss each other. Just then Puck was knocked out, again. I stood there looking at him on the ground.

"Pan," I spat.

"Now you're going to take Puck's name for me? How sweet," he sneered.

He grabbed my hands and found some rope. He tied my hands so tight, they started bleeding. He found another rope and tied my legs then.

"Why do I always end up being tied up?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," Pan said.

After he finished he grabbed the bandana that was tied around my mouth earlier.

"You're a pretty girl, Sabrina. You really are. It's just; I have to serve the Master. You see if I weren't working for the Scarlet Hand, I might have just asked you to be my girlfriend, but I see you've been taken. You have Puck's heart. Precious," he said.

I just stood there glaring at him. He smiled and kissed me quickly. I spit in his face.

"You're disgusting," I sneered.

He just smiled again and tied the bandana over my mouth.

"You didn't think so, a few days ago," he whispered in my ear.

He backed away and grabbed a plate. My eyes got wide. He brought the plate down on my head. Everything went black.

Puck P.O.V.

I woke up in a…sack? I woke up in a sack used for potatoes. How pleasant. NOT! I stuck my head out. I was in a catapult. So as I was…A CATAPULT!? How did I get in a catapult? I saw Nottingham and Pan standing below. Then I saw Sabrina with them. She was I a sack and asleep.

"How's the weather up there?" Nottingham called up teasingly.

Just then Sabrina woke up.

"What day is it?" she asked

"Saturday," Pan answered.

"Saturday?" I asked. "The family comes home today I shouted."  
"Oh, crap!" Sabrina yelled. "We were out for about a day and a half!"

"Yup," replied Nottingham.

Sabrina just stared in to space. Then she let out a high pitched scream.

"We thought to let you rest so you could be energized…for your death," said Nottingham.

Pan and he started laughing.

I looked over to the road the family would soon be arriving on. I looked back to Sabrina. I struggled to get out of the sack. When I managed to escape the sack, all I had to do was untie my hands and feet. I started untying my hands when the catapult shot forward. Here are my screams,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!"

"!"

Pretty lame screams huh? I finished untying my hands and let out my wings. I was too late. I crashed into a tree. I fell down into the ground. I tried to get up and regain my balance. Once that was accomplished I shot into the air. I turned around to go back for Sabrina. Apparently that wasn't an option, since she was rocketing toward me. As she started falling I caught her. I flew us back to Nottingham and Pan. I flew up into a tree being sure not to be seen.

"That should have killed them," Pan said smoothly.

"I'm not sure," Nottingham said.

Sabrina let out a sneeze. The two goons looked up and spotted us. Pan flew up into the tree and pulled us both down.

"Let's do this my way," Nottingham said as he snatched me from Pan.

***later on a very, very, very, big mountain***

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Not a chance," yelled Nottingham over the wind.

He was hanging Sabrina over the edge of the cliff. He was about to let her go, I could feel it.

"Do it!" yelled Pan.

"They could have been done with, if it weren't for your stupid catapult plan!" Nottingham shouted back.

"Just do it!" Pan yelled again.

He did it. He let her go, falling down to her death. I could hear her screams fading as she descended down the mountain. I was once again tied up, so I did the only thing I thought of I jumped over the edge. It was stupid, because I couldn't let my wings out. They tied the stupid ropes around my whole body. I started falling toward Earth. I saw something red as I fell. It was Red! She had a wand in her hand. Suddenly the ropes that tied me up were gone. I now set my wings free and started flying faster toward Sabrina. I caught her just in time.

"That was close," I told her.

"It sure was," said Red.

"She was about to become Grimm omelet," I told Red.

"Wow," was all she said.

I grabbed her shirt and started flying us home. I was hoping the goons had enough of the Trickster King, but no. A giant rock almost hit us. Instead it hit the ice cream shop. I turned around. Pan's stupid catapult let the rock fly. I flew even faster. More rocks started shooting all around us like meteors.

"The whole Scarlet Hand is there," I heard Sabrina say.

"Nuh, uh. I just looked," I said.

"Look again," she said.

I turned around and saw she was right. Basically the whole entire Scarlet Hand army was there.

"They sure are fast arrivers," I said.

I flew as fast as I could. A bunch of rocks flew past us, destroying the whole town. I saw the house out in the distance. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I let out this sigh a giant rock hit me square in the back.

"AAAHHH!" all three of us yelled in unison as we fell.

"Puck I love you!" Sabrina said.

"What?" I could barely hear her over the wind.

"I didn't say anything!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I seriously thought she said she loved me. Must be my imagination.

"Positive, AAAAHHHH!" she yelled.

I looked down at the bottom. Pan had flown over here. He had a knife in his hand, and was ready to catch Sabrina. He caught her. He flew away to the remains of the Blue Plate Special. I grabbed Red and started in the other direction.

"What are you doing? Sabrina is the other way! Peter is going to kill her!" she yelled, going crazy.

"I know! I've got to find the Blue Fairy!" I said.

"Doesn't she work at the Blue Plate Special?" Red asked.

There was an awkward silence. I turned around going back.

"Stupid," I muttered to myself.

I flew right through the remains of the restaurant. I hid Red under a table and searched for the Blue Fairy. I found her in the kitchen, in her disguise, peacefully cooking.

"Lady!" I yelled.

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"I need to make a wish," I said.

"Whatever you need," she said while transforming into the Blue Fairy.

"I wish the whole town was fixed and back to normal," I said.

"As you wish," she said.

Immediately the town was fixed. I stepped outside. The place seemed to be normal. I ran back in and grabbed Red. I flew back to the house, knowing Pan would go there. I was right. When I got to the house Pan was dipping Sabrina's hand into a can of red paint. He forced her to press her hand against the front door. I saw what he had made her write in red.

_Goodbye, family. I, Sabrina Grimm, let the Scarlet Hand take my life for you. I had to, or they would kill us all. Now they are free, I'm sorry. _

I stared at the handprint Sabrina put on the door. She was crying. Pan saw me and held the knife up to Sabrina's neck.

"Red," I said.

"On it," she replied. She pointed the wand at me and whispered a few words. Soon I was right in front of Pan. Too late. As I got there, I punched him in the eye. He managed to cut Sabrina a bit. She backed away and ran to Red. I gave Pan the greatest right hook ever. He fell back unconscious. I grabbed him, took the wand from Red whispered something to the wand. Instantly Pan was gone.

"What'd you say?" Sabrina asked.

"I wished all the pixie dust that makes freak-boy fly be gone forever. Now he's just a normal little boy. Not really an Everafter anymore," I said.

"What about the door?" Red asked.

I went over to the left over can of paint and dumped it onto the door. I reached under the porch and found a paintbrush. I quickly painted the door red.

"We painted the door," I said.

Sabrina ran over to me and gave me a hug. She stepped back, blushing. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed inside. Red started walking inside as well.

"Come on lover boy," she said.

I smiled as I walked into the house. I had just thrown my shoes into the closet when the doorbell rung. Red ran over and pulled the door open. Daphne was standing on the porch.

"What's up?" she asked as she walked inside.

"Nothing," I said.

Canis and Jake stepped up to the door with a bunch of suitcases.

"I hate trolls," Jake said.

Finally the old lady walked into the house and locked the front door. She turned to Sabrina and me.

"I see you two haven't killed each other," she said.

Then she turned to Red. "You were supposed to stay in the basement," she said kindly.

"Sabrina found me," she blurted out.

The old lady just smiled. Then she turned back to Sabrina and me.

"How was your week?" she asked.

Sabrina and I shared a glance.

"I was okay I guess," I lied.

"Yeah, really boring," Sabrina lied.

"Boring?" Red said. "We almost got k…"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Sabrina covered up her mouth.

"Kind of lost. We almost got kind of lost in the woods," Sabrina said quickly.

"You better be more careful next time. What did you so Sabrina? Looks like you got a cut," the old lady said.

"Yeah, a branch did it," Sabrina said.

The old lady walked off into the kitchen.

I smiled at Sabrina.

"Nice save," I told her.

"Whatever," she said in a snotty voice.

She headed up stairs. I could hear her open her bedroom door. BOOM!

"PPPUUUCCCKKK!" she screamed.

She came back down. Her whole body was blue. I started laughing. She growled. I started running toward the kitchen. She chased after me.

"Here we go again," said Jake as I ran past him.

**Did you like it? I did. I don't like endings. I much prefer middles. This isn't the end though. U wants a sequel? I know u do. I want 2 hear it again. I want u to beg me 4 a sequel. BEG! I want u to say it over and over! Go crazy! C y'all l8r.**


End file.
